


[podfic of] what susan forgot

by RickyPulsifer (fuckthisimgoingtoerebor)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor/pseuds/RickyPulsifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s talk about what Susan Pevensie forgets: her older brother’s face, the sound of dryads gossiping in the leaves, and occasionally her house keys.</p>
<p>Susan forgets the tune of her favorite Narnian lullaby, the one Mrs. Beaver had sung to Lucy when they were still small, the one Susan had planned to sing to her own children, back when she had thought they would be there forever.</p>
<p>They say Susan forgets Narnia, but she doesn’t forget all of it. She puts it aside. She forgets faces and names, tax rates and the color of her favorite court shoes. Susan never forgets the weight on her shoulders that came from that responsibility, that power, that loss. She sometimes forgets she is strong enough to carry it.</p>
<p>Sometimes she remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] what susan forgot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what susan forgot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053701) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



cover art by The_Dragongirl

### Streaming Audio

### Download (right click+save as)

[MP3](http://ricky.parakaproductions.com/RickyPulsifer/%5bChronicles%20of%20Narnia%5d%20What%20Susan%20Forgot%201.mp3) | 00:13:02 | 1 MB  
---|---|---  
Music: 'Dandelions' by Alexandre Desplat.  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI.


End file.
